The Man in My Heart
by Deadlyiris673
Summary: One day, Ukitake goes out to a vacation. Meanwhile, Rukia is in charge of the Thirthteenth Division for two months! How can a cold-hearted Byakuya help the poor girl after she'd been through before she was in charge? My first Bleach story! Enjoy!
1. Greetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**This is my first Bleach story, so don't expect it to be too good!**

**Characters are a bit OOC, but it's just a fanfic, UNDERSTOOD!?**

**Okay, onto the story….**

_The Man in My Heart_

_Chapter One: Greetings!_

It was sunny out this morning, and Seireitei was very quiet for once.

The Divisions were doing their work, even the crazy ones such as Rangiku, Shuuhei, Renji, and Izuru.

All, but one division, were working on their paperwork. And we all know that it was the eleventh division.

But never mind them; we all know that they love to fight anyway.

Meanwhile in the Thirthteenth Division, the captain, Jushiro Ukitake, was thinking about what he should do on his vacation and who should he leave the division in charge.

Just at the moment, Rukia Kuchiki, the lieutenant of the thirthteenth division, came into the room to report from her last mission from the world of the living.

Ukitake snapped into reality and smiled at Rukia. "Well, aren't we kind of late?" He asked in amusement.

Rukia was panting as she handed a few papers to him. "Sorry, Captain Ukitake. But when I was back in the world of the living, that idiot of a boyfriend of mine distracted me and I nearly forgot all about the mission." She explained in a hurry.

"It's okay, Rukia. I know that you tried your best on this report." Ukitake said with a smile on his face, knowing full well that she had a lot of fun with her boyfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia sighed in relief and stood up tall enough to show her captain that she's ready. "Okay Captain, what's my next mission?" She said in a formal way, even if she's very excited in the inside.

Ukitake looked surprised. "Already for another mission?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, Captain!" She said with a hint of determination.

"Are you sure you're ready? Because it's not involving the world of the living." Ukitake asked again to be reassured.

Rukia started to get a little annoyed. "Yes! As long as I have something to do!" She shouted.

Ukitake then, started laughing. "Okay Rukia, I'll be going on vacation with Kyoraku for about 2 months or so. And I need someone to be in charge of the division while I'm away."

Rukia seems to be getting what he's saying. "Are you requesting that I could be in charge?"

Ukitake nodded. "Yes, that's what I'm trying to say. So, are you in for it?" He asked while silently crossing his fingers behind him.

"I'd be honored to be in charge of the division for you, Captain Ukitake!" She said as she bowed down.

Ukitake sighed in relief and stood up to shake hands with her. "I really appreciate it a lot Rukia, thank you."

Rukia smiled back and said "It's nothing at all, Captain. As long as you have fun in your break."

"Oh, I would! It's been almost a decade since my last break." Ukitake said as he laughed.

When they stopped shaking hands, Rukia had a pout on her face.

"Wait a minute, Captain. How am I able to take care of the division if I don't know how to do it properly?" She asked in concern.

Ukitake looked thoughtful for a moment. 'How did I not think about this before? I forgot that Rukia only knows the basics of the lieutenant's job to take full responsibilities. Oh wait! I know! I can ask Byakuya since he has more of the experience of a captain than rest. And he's also smart too.'

"Maybe I can ask Captain Kuchiki if he can teach you the responsibilities of both the lieutenant's and the captain's for the divisions. He might help, since he's your brother and all." Ukitake suggested.

Rukia seems to be a little frightened by the idea, but she decided that it's worth a shot. "That's fine with me, Captain. I could use some help."

"Good! Then your task is to be beginning in two days. That way I'll have time to ask Byakuya the request and so I can pack for my break!" Ukitake said in excitement.

Rukia felt like she should be going at the moment. "Um, Captain? No mean to be rude, but I have a date with Ichigo tonight, so can I be dismissed?" She asked.

Ukitake blinked for a second and smiled. "Of course, Rukia. Have fun in your date!"

"Thanks! And have fun on your break, Captain!" Rukia said as she ran out of the office.

After Ukitake watched Rukia leave, he walked to the Sixth Division to pay the cold ice prince a visit.

As he was passing by the other soul reapers, he was admiring how neat and nice the sixth was. I mean, it's way cleaner than his division!

And finally, he reached to the captain's office and knocked.

"Who is it?" spoke a very monotone voice from the inside of the room.

"It's me, Ukitake." He said patiently.

"Come in." The figure said as Ukitake touched the door to open it.

When Ukitake opened the door, he saw Renji Abarai working calmly on his paperwork while Byakuya Kuchiki looked up from his work to his visitor.

"Ukitake, what do want from me at the moment?" Byakuya said with his monotone tone.

Ukitake knew that he interrupted the desperate captain in the middle in his work. So, he decided to be careful with his words, especially when he didn't want the Kuchiki in a bad mood.

"Well, since me and Kyoraku are going for a break, I selected Rukia to be in charge of my division." He said in careful tone. 'That might be a good start' He thought to himself as he saw Byakuya raised an eyebrow and Renji's jaw dropped.

"And you came to me for?" Byakuya asked in a hint of confusion and annoyance.

Ukitake took the time to take a deep breath, and then said with caution "I was wondering if someone would teach her how to take both of the lieutenants's and captain's responsibilities while I'm away."

Renji immediately stood up and stupidly said "I'll teach her since I'm free!"

Byakuya looked at Renji with his expressionless face and said "Abarai, sit down and continue working before I give you an extra sack of paperwork."

And Renji did just that.

"So, what do you think?" Ukitake asked in concern.

Byakuya closed his eyes for a few moments. Then he looked up at Ukitake with his same emotionless face.

"I'll do it."

**Well, that's it people!**

**I'll do the next chapter in a few weeks or so, since I have lots to do in my life.**

**But don't worry; I'll try to finish this as soon as I can, PROMISE!**

**Then again, See ya!**


	2. The Shock

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**This is my first Bleach story, so don't expect it to be too good!**

**And yes, they'll be a little Ichigo x Rukia in this story, but I'll try to avoid the subject. ;)**

**Characters are a bit OOC, but it's just a fanfic, UNDERSTOOD!?**

**Okay, onto the story….**

_The Man in My Heart_

_Chapter Two: The Shock_

Rukia was happily walking to the gates to the world of the living. She couldn't wait to go on her date with Ichigo. The gates open and she ran through the gates and landed next to Kisuke Urahara's shop. She opened the door and saw Urahara and Tessai having tea.

"Well, look who it is! It's my favorite customer!" Urahara exclaimed with joy to see Rukia, even if he saw her not-too-long ago.

"No offence, Urahara. But can you tell me where my Gigai is? I have a date with Ichigo in like…" She looked at the clock and panicked a bit. "SHIT! 10 MINUTES!"

Tessai looked up from his cup of tea and pointed at a room. "Your Gigai is in that room." He said calmly.

Rukia nodded her head and rushed to the room and found her Gigai. When she put it on, she changed into her blue and white dress and hurried out for her date.

Urahara covered his face with his fan to prevent himself from the dust Rukia left behind. "Whew, she ran off without a 'goodbye' again." He pouted sadly.

Tessai turned his head to face Urahara. "Well you know her; she's obsessed with Ichigo by her side. So, there's nothing we can do about it." He said as he took a sip of tea.

As Rukia was running her way to Ichigo's house, she had a big smile on her face.

When she reached to her boyfriend's front door, she knocked and waited for a few moments.

The door opened and out came Isshin Kurosaki with a big grin on his face when he saw Rukia, his presumed third daughter and gave her a hug.

"HEY, MY THIRD DAUGHTER! HOW ARE YOU?!" Isshin howled at her with not-so-innocent tears on his face.

"I-I...can't-bre—reate" Rukia whined as he hugged her endlessly.

That got him to release her. "So, what are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm here for Ichigo. He said that we'll be on a date today." She said cheerfully.

Isshin made "O" with his mouth. "If you're looking for Ichigo, he's at Orihime's house to help her with her homework."

Rukia had a thankful face. "Thank Mr. Kurosaki, I'll see you soon!" And off she went to Orihime's house.

About 5 minutes later, she arrived to Orihime's house and knocked on her door.

A few minutes passed and she got no answer. So, she tried the knob to find that it was unlocked. She walked in and heard some talking in Orihime's bedroom.

Rukia got a bad habit of being curious, so she peeked a little from the creak of the door and saw something that shocked her to her core.

Inside that room, she saw Ichigo kissing Orihime on her bed. Wait! What that just what I wrote?!

Rukia got overwhelmed with anger, sorrow, shock, depression and especially hurt. For the first time in her life, she never felt so weak. So she walked out of the house and ran near to Urahara's shop. She took off her Gigai with her shinigami clothes back on and open the gates to Seireitei. She ran desperately through the gates and she was in Seireitei in a flash.

She ran to her division and immediately jumped into her desk to start burying herself in paperwork that her captain didn't finish.

A few minutes later, Ukitake walked inside and saw Rukia working on his leftover paperwork that he came looking for.

"What are you doing here, Rukia? I thought that you were probably on your date with Ichigo by now. Did something happen?" Ukitake asked in a confused and worried tone.

Rukia looked at him in a deadly way with tears in her eyes. "Captain…Ukitake…" She whispered as she started to cry.

Ukitake ran up to her and hugged her in comfort. Now he was concerned about his little lieutenant. "What's wrong, Rukia?" He whispered to her ear.

"Ich-Ichigo… h-he..che-eated…on me" She stuttered as she was crying on her captain's shoulder.

Ukitake couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why the hero of Seireitei, of all people, would cheat on a beautiful petite woman like Rukia?! That doesn't matter now; he knew he had to tell Byakuya about this, since he knows that deep inside of that ice prince, he cares for Rukia.

"Shh, forget about him for now. Try to calm down." Ukitake soothed with warm comfort.

15 minutes passed, and Rukia finally calmed down. She fell asleep on her chair. Ukitake thought that must've been really uncomfortable, so he carried Rukia to her couch. After making sure she was deep asleep and comfortable, he started to look through his paperwork to see that Rukia did a fine job. He only had five more sheets to sign and he'll be done.

When he was done with the work, he shupoed to the Sixth Division.

'Just I thought I was done here, I'm here again. Boy, do I hope that Byakuya is not in a bad mood' Ukitake thought as he reached the sixth captain's office. He immediately walked in and saw Byakuya looking up from his work, again. But this time, he was patient since his lieutenant was not there.

"What's with the second visit? And ever heard of knocking?" Byakuya stated with a hint of annoyance and confusion.

Ukitake walked up to the front of Byakuya's desk and sat in one of the chairs across Byakuya.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but there's a concern that I have." Ukitake started slowly.

Byakuya was curious and confused. "And what does this concern has to do with me?"

Ukitake looked straight into Byakuya with a serious expression. "It's about Rukia."

That got Byakuya's full attention. "What about her? Is she okay?" He asked with concern and worry.

Ukitake took a deep breath, and said with a serious tone "I'm afraid that Rukia might not be able to handle all the work she's stressed about something at the moment"

Byakuya couldn't help but stand up and shout, "Tell me what the hell is wrong with Rukia!"

Ukitake was a bit surprised, but he knew Byakuya when he was a teen. So he will sooner or later, loses his temper in control.

Other than that, he cleared his throat at Byakuya so he could calm down.

Byakuya got the message and sat back in his seat while he listens.

"Well, it's not all that pleasant to hear, but Ichigo Kurosaki cheated on her just not long ago when she was going to the world of living to go on their late date." Ukitake said deeply.

Okay, be prepared to hide in your closet, because THE Byakuya Kuchiki is very angry!

Ukitake sweat dropped as he thought that this wasn't one of his brightest ideas in decades.

"I'LL KILL THAT KUROSAKI! I knew from the start that he wasn't the right one for her! UGH! WHY DID I LET HER DATE HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Byakuya said with anger, annoyance, and shame.

"Maybe it was that puppy-eyes trick from Rukia that made you agree." Ukitake stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

Byakuya glared at him. "That's not helping at all, Ukitake!" he warned.

Ukitake couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Then, Byakuya had a serious look in both his face and eyes. "Where's Rukia? I need to see her"

Ukitake then smiled at that question. "She's sleeping on her couch in our office. Don't worry, she's—"He got cut off when Byakuya shupoed out of the office, leaving the freaking window open!

Ukitake sighed and thought to himself, 'Kids, I'll never understand them. Even if they're already grown up' And off he went home to pack his stuff for his vacation.

**I hope you're happy now, because I worked on this for like…**

**3 FREAKING HOURS! Just for you guys!**

**I've been listening to music, eating pizza, and writing all this just for you!?**

**God, I need a life... XD**

**Anyway, tomorrow's Mother's Day and I have to stay out of the computer so I won't spend all of my money on my mom. LOL!**

**I'll try the next chapter in a few days or so.**

**Other than that, SEE YA!**


	3. Forget and Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**This is my first Bleach story, so don't expect it to be too good!**

**Byakuya OOC in this entire story! YIKES!**

**Characters are a bit OOC, but it's just a fanfic, UNDERSTOOD!?**

**Okay, onto the story….**

_The Man in My Heart_

_Chapter Three: Forget and Talk_

Byakuya shupoed all the way to the Thirthteenth Division and went into the captain's and lieutenant's office. Inside there, he walked over to the couch and observed Rukia.

Rukia was curling up in a ball like a newborn puppy. Her face was a bit red and soaked from her crying. Her expression was full of hurt and sorrow.

Byakuya was hurt from the state Rukia's in. He carried her in bridal style and walked instead of shupo since he knew that it's late at night and no one's going to see them anyway.

While he was walking, he looked at Rukia with a hint of pity in his eyes. He wanted to comfort and support her until the end. And to see that he failed to do so in one day, he felt weak and angry at himself. He should've known that from the start that the carrot-top wasn't the right one for her, but at the same time, he wanted to see her happy, even if it hurts him.

'From now on, I'll protect you in both physically, and mentally.' Byakuya vowed inside of his head. He loves Rukia more than anyone in his life, next to his grandfather and Hisana.

When he arrived to Rukia's room, he placed her on her bed and tucked her in. After he did that, he sat on a chair that was right next to the bed and watched her as she slept.

'Damn it, why did Kurosaki have to do this to you? I _swear_, I'll kill him the next time I see him.' Byakuya thought with hatred in tone.

As he watched Rukia sleep, Rukia struggled and whimpered. "Ich-…Ichigo!" she screamed as she had a nightmare. Byakuya didn't want to leave her like this, so he took off his sandals, kenseikans, haori, tekkou (gloves) and his scarf, and lied down next to her and embrace her in comfort.

When he embraced Rukia, she calmed down and sighed in relief as she happily slept on. Byakuya was relieved that his idea worked. When he tried to break the embrace to leave, he felt a hand grab one of his sleeves. "Don't…le-leave…me…pl-please." Rukia slept talked to him.

Byakuya simply couldn't refuse the request, so he went back into embracing her. While he did that, he was drifting off to deep sleep. As sleep took over him, for the first time in 50 years, he slept contently.

The Next Day…

Rukia woke up to find that her arms were numb. She wondered why her arms felt so heavy, and she never felt this comfortable in her bed before because they weren't usually this warm. She also didn't remember her bed smelling like cherry blossom.

She looked up to see that…HER FACE WAS NEAR _THE BYAKUYA KUCHIKI'S FACE!_

She tried to break free, but Byakuya's arms only tighten. "Stay here…" He slept talked softly. Rukia figured that she couldn't do much but stay in there. So she stayed, and went back to sleep.

One hour later, Byakuya woke up and saw Rukia cuddling towards him. He made a small smile across his face.

'Slept well, I see.' He thought as he let her go, he took his essentials and left the room to go to his room so he can take a bath and change.

Meanwhile with Rukia, she woke up from the sudden coldness after Byakuya left the room. She couldn't believe that she ended up sleeping on the same bed as her FREAKING BROTHER!

**(Correction: ****_ADOPTED BROTHER, PEOPLE!_****)**

But then again, how the hell did she end up in her room when she was supposed to be in her office? Did her captain delivered her here and told Byakuya about the incident? Hundreds of questions went through her mind.

Then, her stomach growled loudly. She looked at her stomach and chuckled. The last time she ate was before she gave Ukitake the report from her recent mission. Boy, which was like, ALMOST 14 HOURS?! God, she needs to eat now!

So Rukia got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done, she changed into an unusual kimono with phoenix designs while there was fire red as its back color.

She went to the dining room to see that Byakuya was already there, eating his breakfast. He had his kenseikans on while he was wearing a black kimono shirt with dragons' designs and his unnoticed black hakama.

While Rukia was checking Byakuya out, Byakuya noticed and smirked in the inside. 'So, I still have a chance to get close to her' he thought as he cleared his throat to get her attention.

Rukia snapped into reality and immediately greeted him with a small smile. "Good morning, Nii-sama" she said pleasantly.

Byakuya was surprised that she was in a rather good mood than he expected. But he let that slide. "And to you as well, Rukia." He said calmly, yet happily.

Rukia almost sat on her regular seat, when Byakuya motioned her to sit next to him.

She was shocked. "Are you sure, Nii-sama? I mean, I can just sit here." She asked to be reassuring herself that she wasn't dreaming.

Byakuya then closed his eyes, and nodded. "Yes, I mean it. I would like to have my meal with you." That got Rukia blushing like Renji's hair and she sat down next to Byakuya.

So, they sat there peacefully. They were eating breakfast in silence. If you're wondering what they're eating, tea with eggs, fruits, and bread. Just a casual breakfast that Byakuya thought Rukia would appreciate for now.

When they were done, Byakuya stood up from his seat and walked over to the door. He turned his head to look at Rukia. "Come with me, Rukia. I want to talk with you." He said with a small smile on his face.

Rukia's jaw dropped slightly, she couldn't believe her eyes! Was he smiling? Oh no! What is she supposed to do or say?!

"Are you coming, Rukia?" Byakuya asked again. Rukia took the chance to get up and walk silently behind him to his huge garden with the cherry blossoms bloomed.

They took a walk around the garden until they reached Byakuya's favorite spot, a Sakura tree beside a great view of the lake. Byakuya sat down first and motioned Rukia to sit next to him.

Rukia did what she was told and looked at the lake.

"I want to talk about yesterday." Byakuya began as he spoke in a quiet, calm tone.

Oh boy, Rukia knew that this was going to happen.

"What about yesterday?" Rukia tested him, just to make sure.

"I want to talk about your upcoming responsibilities. Just to let you know, I'm going to teach you all you need to know for the next 2 months. And you'll also train with me every day before dawn breaks. Is that okay with you? Or you want me to change the time, since that's a bit early." He said with a hint of concern.

Rukia thought about it for a few seconds, and then nodded with agreement. "Yeah, that'll work with me."

Byakuya sighed; then he put on a serious expression on his face. "Other than that, can you please tell me what happened with you and Kurosaki yesterday? I need to know." He said carefully.

For a second, Rukia had tears in her eyes. Byakuya noticed and hugged her tightly. "It's okay now. Let it all out." He said with comfort. Rukia couldn't bear the pain, so she cried out to her heart's content on Byakuya's shoulder.

"I was going to have a date with him. He promised that we'll never spread apart. I loved him as much as I loved Kaien long ago. He was the man of my dreams. But it all scattered when I saw him kissing Orihime on her bed without his shirt on! I loved him, Nii-sama! I really did!" She explained as she cried.

Byakuya was shocked as his eyes were full of anger. How dare Kurosaki hurt **_His Pride!_**

His grip tighten in anger, his soul on fire, and his heart crushed to see how much his precious Rukia was hurting a lot in both the inside and outside.

Rukia was still crying and she held onto Byakuya. For an instant, she remembered why she secretly had a huge crush on him for quite some time. It wasn't because of his status, looks, money, or anything like that. She had that crush when she found out about his reasoning behind welcoming her to the Kuchiki clan. She saw the real Byakuya for the first time back then.

Then, she had an insane idea. OMG! GET YOUR POPCORN AND TISSUES!

"Nii-sama? There's something I need to confess to you before things before things get worst as it is. But can you promise not to stay mad at me for long." Rukia stated with hope and preparation for another depression.

Byakuya, as curious as he was, he also felt concern. "I'll never stay mad at you for a long time, not now, not ever. You can tell me anything, you know that, Rukia."

Rukia looked up into his eyes with sorrow and hope.

_"I'm in love with you… Byakuya Kuchiki"_

**Opps… did I just leave a cliffhanger?**

**Oh well, it's almost bedtime for me!**

**And I'm serious this time; I won't do the next chapter for quite some time.**

**I have school, a crazy family, and annoying friends that I have to deal with in my life!**

***Sigh* I wish I had time to do at least one more chapter.**

**Don't worry, there's more to this story than this. Trust me; I'm just trying to make myself happy. Just kidding!**

**Until then, SEE YA! 3**


	4. Take it Slow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**This is my first Bleach story, so don't expect it to be too good!**

**Byakuya OOC in this entire story! YIKES!**

**Characters are a bit OOC, but it's just a fanfic, UNDERSTOOD!?**

**Okay, onto the story….**

_The Man in My Heart_

_Chapter Four: Take it Slow_

There was silence.

Nothing needed to be said.

Rukia buried her head into Byakuya's neck in fear. 'What would happen now?' She thought in wonder. 'Was it the wrong time? It is too early to confess to him though. Man, I'm such a disgrace!'

Tears were shedding down from her eyes as she tried to push away. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that at all!" Rukia screamed from the top of her lungs.

She was expecting Byakuya to be angry at her. To reject her, humiliate her, and to tell her that she was a disgraceful slut to the Kuchiki clan.

But, he did no such things as she expected him to.

Instead, Byakuya embraced her tightly and chuckled in happiness. "Foolish little girl. Always making my life so complicated." Byakuya said with amusement.

Rukia's eyes widen in shock. Was she imagining this? Was this a dream? If it was a dream, she would never want to wake up.

When Byakuya let go of the embrace, he looked deeply into Rukia's eyes with his in hidden passion. He cupped her face with one hand and said softly, "How can I reject such a beautiful girl like you? If you think that I'm going to reject you, then you're highly mistaken." And then he kissed her softly and passionately.

Rukia didn't know what to do, but her body move on its own. She kissed him back with equal passion.

Several seconds passed, and Byakuya broke the kiss.

"Listen, I'll give you a chance, if you'll let me. But we'll have to take it slow, understand?" He said in concern.

Rukia couldn't be any happier, so she shyly nodded while she hugged him lovely.

"Please, Nii-sama. Give me just one chance." Rukia plead. Byakuya smiled and lifted her chin. "It's Byakuya; Nii-sama is getting on my nerves."

Rukia laughed at that statement, and Byakuya laughed with her.

After a few seconds of enjoying the moment with each other, Rukia had a worried expression.

Byakuya was curious on what Rukia was thinking about. "Is something wrong, Rukia?" He asked.

"Is this supposed to be right or wrong? Because others see us as brother and sister. And Hisana, what about her?" Rukia blabbered on.

Byakuya put his finger on her mouth to keep her from asking so many questions. "It's going to be alright, Rukia. Besides, we're not blood related; you're the one who was adopted. So, the problem can be easily solved by resigning it. But I'd like it better if I could rip it to pieces. And I'll figure out how to handle the rest. Oh, and about Hisana, sure she may be gone, but she'll always have a piece of my heart. As for you, well… I had a liking to you for quite some time. And I'd love to get you closer to me." He said sweetly.

Rukia blushed as he said that.

Byakuya chuckled at the sight of a blushing Rukia on his lap. And so on, for two hours, the new couple looked at the wonderful sight of the pond, enjoying each other's company, under a Sakura tree.

Byakuya stood up while helping Rukia stand up too, and started walking with her holding hands.

"Where are we going, Byakuya?" Rukia asked in confusion.

Byakuya just smirked and said, "You'll see."

While they were walking, Rukia was making some ideas of where Byakuya was taking her. A dinner for two? A room with his secret hobbies? Family reunions with these old, cranky people or elders, or whatever you call them?! WHO THE HELL KNOWS?!

So, a few minutes of walking around that maze of a Kuchiki manor, they finally ended up in front of a mysterious room.

Rukia just looked at it with a pout on her face. Byakuya just wanted to laugh at the sight, but decided to put that aside.

Byakuya walked over to the door and opened it. It was a dark room, so anyone could guess what was in the room. Rukia tried to see what was in the room, but apparently, Byakuya was too tall and big to see what was in there.

'Man, if only if I could push him out of the damn way!' Rukia thought to herself.

She waited until Byakuya walked inside of the room and motioned her to come inside with his hand. She immediately went in and saw that it was a room full of … desks filled with paperwork.

Rukia grimaced at the sight and sweat dropped. Byakuya then laughed so hard that you'd think that he has Multiple Personality Disorder. Rukia turned around… slowly to face a laughing Byakuya. She wanted an explanation now!

"Um, if you're wondering where we are, *cough* we're at my old private office.*He he*, and I re-designed the room to make it invisible." Byakuya explained as he laughed.

She looked at him with a death glare. "There's nothing funny about this." She said with a hint of annoyance and warning. "And why the hell did you re-post the wallpapers?! I thought they were just fine!"

Byakuya then immediately had an annoyed expression. "It's the lieutenant of Squad 11; she kept barging into my manor to make me look bad."

"Ha! In your face! Who laughing now?!" Then Rukia started to laugh in a mocking way.

Now it was Byakuya's turn to sweat drop. Unfortunately, this wasn't what he had in plan. He was planning that he'll teach Rukia how to do calligraphy for the first time and how to take responsibility on a squad. Not that he mind, but he really doesn't like being mocked at the moment. Oh well, it cannot be helped.

Rukia stopped laughing and started to smile. "You should laugh more often, it suits you." She said sweetly.

Byakuya smiled back. "Only in private now, Rukia. I do have a repetition to keep."

Rukia crossed her arms and pouted. "Oh, alright you almighty ice prince. I get it." She said sarcastically.

Byakuya cupped Rukia's face and said quietly, "I know you want me to express my feelings to others, but it takes time. Patient is a virtue after all."

Rukia had a small smile on her face, then she shunpoed to one of the desks filled with paperwork. "What are we waiting for? I need to get this done, don't I?" She asked in boredom.

Byakuya chuckled as he walked up to her and held onto her waist.

"Tomorrow, I'm just giving you a peek on what we'll be doing." He said calmly as he carried her bridal style and shunpoed to the garden to have a walk with her.

Just to spend time with each other before dinner.

**I know, crappy chapter. But at least I tried my best to impress you!**

**Look, lots of things is going on.**

**First of all, SCHOOL! And second is ****_homework_****!**

**Worst of all, EVERYBODY'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!**

**So, can I do a new chapter? Review me as soon as possible.**

**See ya! 3**


	5. Preparation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**This is my first Bleach story, so don't expect it to be too good!**

**I'm crappy, and so is this crappy story! LOL!**

**Characters are a bit OOC, but it's just a fanfic, UNDERSTOOD!?**

**Okay, onto the story….**

_The Man in My Heart_

_Chapter Five: Preparations _

The weekend is over, and Seireitei was shining with happiness!

Yeah, like that will ever happen. *sweat drops*

Well, you know how it goes. You wake up early in the morning, groaning with frustration as you get your butt off of your bed and get ready for everyone's favorite day….. MONDAY!

No, not really. But at least everyone is up at the moment.

_And_, it's only 5:00…AM! Renji's probably looking for his pants, Izuru and Hisagi are trying to get rid of their hangover, Squad 11 is already training, Nanao is complaining to herself in front of her bathroom mirror that she has to do all of her captain's work for months, Rangiku was spending a whole hour putting on her looks when Hitsugaya barged into her house and dragged her to work, and the only ones who were calm are Byakuya and Rukia!

At the Kuchiki Manor, Rukia woke up from a content sleep. She took a quick shower and put on her usual, old and plain uniform. She slid down her sword, Sode no Shirayuki, onto her white obi.

Rukia left her room to the dining room to get a quick breakfast of the day. She rushed inside and grabbed a riceball and was about to leave in a hurry, when she heard a voice behind her.

"What's with all the rush, Rukia?" spoke the voice behind her.

Rukia's eyebrows crooked in annoyance on whoever interrupted her. She turned around to see Byakuya all dressed up and calm. He was sitting down on his regular seat, drinking his tea as he does every morning.

Rukia blushed with embarrassment and bowed in respect. "Sorry, Nii-sama. I was on my way to work and I panicked. I deeply apologize." She said loud and clear with eyes filled with apology.

Byakuya looked at her with anger in his eyes. Rukia saw the look and gulped in fear. Did she displease him with her actions? And why the heck did Byakuya give her such a creepy look in the first place?!

She was about to find out why, and you'll be telling me that I'm full of crap. And I'll be offended. :'(

Byakuya shunpoed from his seat, to face right _directly at her face!_

Rukia was panicking in fear. 'What's he's doing?! Did I do something so wrong?! If so, I'll gladly shout at him for being so—'her thoughts were cut off as Byakuya kissed her quickly on her lips.

After he did that, he whispered softly to her ears, "Didn't I tell you to call me by my name when we're alone?" He said in amusement.

Okay, now that made Rukia pissed off to no end. How dare he scare the hell out of her?! And it was too realistic that she thought she was gone for good!

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!" Rukia yelled from the top of her lungs.

Byakuya immediately back off and took off his earplugs. Where the hell did the earplug come from?!

Rukia looked annoyed. "When did you put that on?" she said in annoyance.

Byakuya tilted his head to the side, not-so-innocently. "When did I put what on?" he asked with a hint of confusion and laughter in the inside.

Rukia's knuckles shook in annoyance. "Oh, never mind! Anyway, don't we have to go to work?" She asked worried about being late.

Byakuya still had a small smile on his face as he explained. "We still have about 40 minutes before we can walk to our divisions. Sometimes I wonder why everybody rushes to work even if they knew that they'll be on time. Except for maybe Lieutenant Abarai and Matsumoto."

Rukia giggled at that statement. As she stopped giggling, Byakuya walked to the door and motioned Rukia to follow him with his hand.

Rukia caught up to Byakuya and they shunpoed to the Thirthteenth Division.

When they got there, they saw that the desks were piled up with a few small group of paperwork.

"Hmph, I see that you're a fast worker. Nothing like my lieutenant." Byakuya stated as he sighed in disappointment to know the fact that Renji was not much of the lieutenant he expected to be.

Rukia walked over to one of the desks, which was hers, and started working on it. Byakuya watched her work for a few seconds when he thought that he could maybe help a little. So he walked over to the captain's desk and started to work on that.

Rukia looked over to see Byakuya working on the papers. "Um, are you sure that you want to do that? Because I can certainly finish that later on." She asked to be sure. Besides, she didn't want the captain of Squad 6 helping her by force.

Byakuya looked at her as if she's an idiot. "Of course I'd help. Not like Abarai's going to be in the office at the moment." He said as he rolled his eyes straight to the papers.

Rukia went back into her work. Little did she realize that Byakuya had a little smile on his face. Byakuya was already done in about like 5 minutes ago. He didn't know that the Thirthteenth Division had cheap homework! His work always has complex problems and that why the Kuchiki clan was chosen for the Sixth Division's captain position, they're smart thinkers. And for the past 28 generations, they've been successful.

The reason why he has been kind of slow was because of that stupid lieutenant of his called _the __**Renji Abarai!**_

But never mind that guy; Byakuya was admiring his little angel. Man, Rukia's too cute and innocent to be rejected. She could just be more than his mom, maybe even the Soul King's wife! I don't know! I'm the writer of the story, how am I supposed to know all of this stuff?!

Byakuya snapped into reality when Rukia called out his name.

"Nii-sama? Are you okay?" Rukia asked a little worried.

Byakuya stood up and gave her a peck on the forehead before heading towards the door.

"I'll see you later, Rukia" Byakuya said as he left the room, on his way to the Sixth Division.

Rukia smiled and went her way into her soon-to-be finished paperwork.

**That's all people!**

**Look, I have a favor to ask you.**

**Do you think I should do an Anime Musical fanfic?**

**It's not just about Bleach, but also:**

**Naruto**

**Inuyasha**

**Yu-Gi-Oh (warning: YAOI!)**

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Fruits Basket**

**And Shugo Chara!**

**So, let me know. Each chapter would be a character or more singing a song.**

**I just love music and animes, so I love to.**

**Also, I've already listed the songs out. **

**Some are brand new, and some are so old! LOL!**

**For Example from Bleach:**

**I don't care (I Love It!), By Icona Pop! – All Bleach's Crazy Girls Cast (Rangiku, Yachiru, Nanao, etc.)**

**As Long as you love me, By Justin Bieber ft. Big Sean– Young Byakuya and Renji Abarai**

**Well, REVIEW ME NOW! I DON'T HAVE ALL YEAR!**

**Until then, SEE YA!**


	6. Lesson One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**This is my first Bleach story, so don't expect it to be too good!**

**KUROSAKI ALERT! JK!**

**Characters are a bit OOC, but it's just a fanfic, UNDERSTOOD!?**

**Okay, onto the story….**

_The Man in My Heart_

_Chapter Six: Lesson One_

As the morning passed by, everyone was working, panicking, whining, drinking, or doing whatever they do for a living.

It's not like it was a big day for most of the world, but it was for Rukia.

She knew that her bro- *clears throat* I mean, lover, is going to visit her squad to teach her. Rukia was so excited that she finished her work in only one hour!

The Thirthteenth Squad's subordinates were very kind to her. So, maybe taking in charge wasn't such a bad idea.

Besides, it's not like there's going to be any trouble or anything. The squad knew what they'll be doing.

She also didn't know most of the squad since she was always having missions to the world of the living. She then had a frown on her face as she thought about that.

A hell butterfly flew into the room and had a message for Rukia.

Rukia looked at the butterfly and held it onto her finger.

It seems that Byakuya wanted her to go to the Sixth Division since Renji was slowing him down on the work.

Rukia giggled to herself quietly as she imagined Renji panicking on his working while Byakuya was glaring at him the whole time.

'Oh well, that's Renji we're talking about' Rukia thought as she dismissed the butterfly.

Thinking that she shouldn't waste any more time, she shunpoed to the Sixth Division's training grounds. There she saw newbies training with the Ninth seat.

Rukia watched them as she sat on a small rock. A few minutes later, she saw Renji running towards her as if he was running for his life from something, or _someone_.

When Renji reached up to Rukia, he panted and tried to catch his breath.

Rukia was laughing inside of her head. "Wow, Renji. I didn't know that you were still scared of Nii-sama after working with him for like… 4 years!" She pretended to be shocked as she laughed, hard.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Rukia." Renji said sarcastically as he made sure he stood up straight.

Rukia was still laughing her guts out. Man, she hasn't laughed this much since Ichigo was forced to wear a tutu with bunny ears on Easter by Uryuu and Isshin.

Renji was trying so hard not to tackle her down on the spot and use Zabimaru to shut her mouth. So instead, he carried her over his shoulder and shunpoed to the office.

Inside there…. Well, how can I say this? Byakuya had an annoyed-to-hell expression on his face while he was working on sacks of paperwork that were almost as tall as Sajin Komamura. One quarter of the work was supposedly his while the rest of the half-and-quarter is supposed to be for RENJI ABARAI!

Rukia sweat dropped at the sight. She had never seen Byakuya like this in her entire life.

But, at least he's showing how he feels once in a while. J

Ooh, I made a smiley face!

Byakuya looked up with a deadly glare at Renji. 'Oooo, Renji's in trouble. Wait! When is he never in trouble?' Rukia thought as she watched the scene.

"Abarai…." Byakuya started coldly as Renji gulped on fear, feeling like he did a terrible mistake, like always!

"Um, *gulp* yes captain?" Renji asked in confusion and fear that his captain might send Senbonzakura on him the moment he found out what his mistake was.

And, Byakuya was actually considering doing that, **LITERALLY!**

"I thought I gave you some papers to be sent to the Ninth Division, which was like…. 7 MINUTES AGO!" Byakuya yelled out in annoyance and stress.

Renji instantly remembered where he lost the papers and went to get his task done, _fast!_

What Renji didn't notice was that he accidentally almost dropped Rukia. **_Almost_**

Byakuya started to notice Rukia was hanging on his lieutenant's shoulder. When Renji left, Byakuya silently cursed at his lieutenant and sharply shunpoed at Rukia's direction to prevent her from falling.

Once he caught Rukia in his arms. He looked down at her to see if she's okay. Rukia looked up at him in surprise.

"Are you okay, Rukia?" Byakuya asked with worry in his eyes.

Rukia smiled and kissed him with passion, a way of saying that she's far from ever getting hurt, as long as he's with her. Byakuya got the message and kissed her back.

They stayed like that for 2 minutes when Byakuya broke the kiss.

Byakuya smirked at her as he said, "Time for lesson one!" in a not-so-innocent-excitement.

Rukia sighed in annoyance, but decided to put her mood aside. She was going to have a fine time with him. She just knew it.

Meanwhile, with Renji, he was in the Ninth Division's office talking with Shuuhei Hisagi.

"Look man, I'm telling you that my captain is acting completely weird! I mean, I could have sworn I've seen him smile when he walked into the office this morning! And when I returned to the office with Rukia, he started to get all angry because I didn't do my work!" Renji ranted on.

Shuuhei looked at him as if he was insane. "Um, Renji? Don't you always don't do your work, unless there's going to be something eventful?"

Renji sweat dropped as he said that. "Oops, never mind that! Anyway, can I please stay with you?! PLEASE?! Because my captain will kill me if I come back!"

Shuuhei shook his head as he said to himself "Perhaps it's worth the shot to do the killing now."

"What did you say?!" Renji said in offence.

Shuuhei sighed as he sat down at his desk and took out sake from his drawers.

"Sure, you can stay. I have sake and I don't have anything to do." Shuuhei said too calmly for my liking.

"YES! You're the best, Shuuhei!" Renji said out loud as he started to drink up.

**2 hours later of Calligraphy**

Rukia yawned from exhaustion as she finished the last paper of assignments that Byakuya gave her as practice styles of paperwork.

Since she knows how to the easy and medium level of paperwork, Byakuya was trying to get Rukia to know the basics of the high-skilled, complex papers.

And so far, she's making a lot of progress that she made it to the next 4 levels!

Byakuya stood up from his seat and gave Rukia a kiss on the forehead.

"You did an impressive job, Rukia. You're almost there to the next level. In other words, I think you'd be a very responsible captain one day, if that what you want." Byakuya said sweetly as he patted Rukia on her head softly.

Rukia felt an endless happiness inside of her heart. She finally impressed Byakuya even if she already did long ago.

She put her hands onto his neck and kissed him thankfully. Byakuya took the kissed and held her in his arms.

When they finished the kiss, Byakuya and Rukia left the room to have a peaceful walk home.

While they were walking, people stared at them as if they were celebrities coming for a visit.

What am I talking about?! They are celebrities! In my world!

Oh, did I also forget to mention that they didn't notice that they…were…holding hands?!

Just when they were almost half a mile from the Kuchiki Manor, they sensed a very familiar spiritual pressure.

Rukia's smile died down and Byakuya's whole body was silently shaking in rage as they let go of their hands.

In one second, right in front of them, stood the one person who started it all.

"What are you doing here... _Kurosaki_?" Byakuya ordered coldly.

**Well, that's all folks!**

**Sorry about the short chapter last time.**

**My mom was bugging me to go out more often.**

**Also, I've just returned from the US, so I'm kind of tired.**

**Good news- I have a new chapter in mind.**

**Bad news- I always leave cliffhangers to remind me of where I am.**

**I also love to tease everybody!**

**Just for a second there, I was going to type on the part when Ichi-**

**Oh wait! That's a spoiler!**

**HAHAHA!**

**See ya!**


	7. Confontment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**This is my first Bleach story, so don't expect it to be too good!**

**KUROSAKI ALERT! THIS IS A MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**Characters are a bit OOC, but it's just a fanfic, UNDERSTOOD!?**

**Okay, onto the story….**

_The Man in My Heart_

_Chapter Seven: Confrontment_

Rukia's eyes were filled with pain and fear. She never expected Ichigo to come to the Soul society, not that she wanted him here.

Byakuya noticed that and his rage towards the orange-haired kid increased 100 times stronger. He hated Ichigo for hurting his lover and he's not letting go of Rukia to Ichigo again.

So Byakuya readied himself by putting his hand on the hilt of Senbonzakura.

"Answer me, Kurosaki. Why are you here?" Byakuya ordered with his coldest tone.

"I'm here for Rukia. She wasn't there for our date from the last three days." Ichigo explained with carefulness in his voice, mind, and body since he knows how dangerous Byakuya could be when you make him mad.

But Byakuya wasn't getting any better. "What a pathetic excuse for someone who changed the Soul Society." Byakuya stated. "I'll forever be graceful for what you did for Seireitei, but if you did something like this, especially to Rukia, I don't care if you're the hero of Seireitei! I'll just give you a slow painful death!" He said with coldness that almost matched Neptune's.

"What the hell are you talking about, Byakuya?! I never did anything to Rukia! That's the last thing that I would do!" Ichigo exclaimed loudly.

Rukia couldn't stand watching these two fight, so she started to yell out, "Oh really?! Then why the fuck did I see you kissing Orihime, on her freaking bed without your sickin shirt on!?" Rukia shouted out with fury. (First time of using the "F" word, god I'm going to hell.L)

Both Ichigo and Byakuya were surprised of that blow. They've never heard her use the worst word in the vocabulary. But each of the surprise was on different styles. Ichigo was shocked that Rukia found out but didn't feel guilty at all. (Sucks to be him.) Byakuya on the other hand, expected her to say something, but not this rash. Byakuya was also a bit amused to see Kurosaki's expression.

"W-what are you talking about, Rukia?" Ichigo asked nervously, afraid that his cover will be exposed, which will happen!

"Oh, you know full well what I'm talking about! Three days ago, I went to Orihime's house since you weren't at your house. When I find the door was opened, I heard noises as I came inside. I got curious and guess what I saw, you and her probably on the foreplay of making love! Even worst, having sex!" Rukia said loud and clear in a very angered tone.

Wrong timing, but Byakuya was laughing his head off inside of his mind. He'd never seen the day that Rukia was very graphic!

But at the same time, he felt a _need_ to beat the crap out of Kurosaki and give him a long and painful death.

Ichigo was too shocked that he didn't know what to say. "R-Rukia, I wasn't doing what you were thinking…"

Rukia had coldness in her eyes and crossed her arms angrily. "As if I'd ever believe in what you have to say. You know the quote, 'Actions speak louder than words.' So don't come to me saying that you want forgiveness because all you're going to get is a beating." She said with hatred.

Byakuya slid out Senbonzakura and went into ready position.

Ichigo took that as a warning, but accepted the challenge.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" Byakuya started as his first attack.

Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu from his back and charged at Byakuya. "Getsuga Tensho!"

You're probably thinking that they'll have a fight scene, but no not really.

Rukia jumped into the way into both attacks and stopped them with her power. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro" Then, a white pillar of ice blocked both of the attacks.

When that was dealt with, some soul reapers, including Renji Abarai and Shuuhei Hisagi, came up to the trio, but mostly for Byakuya and Rukia.

Renji was the first to ask. "Are you okay, Rukia, Captain Kuchiki?" He asked with worry.

"We're just as the same as before, Renji. Never better." Rukia answered. "But I do need a favor that needs to be accomplished by you fellows" Byakuya said in calmness.

Renji listened immediately for his task. "Yes sir, anything."

Both Byakuya and Rukia pointed at Ichigo and ordered with equal coldness and hatred, "Get him out of here!"

The soul reapers sweat dropped at the sight, but did their job anyway.

Once they took away a shouting Ichigo away from their sight, Byakuya took Rukia's arm and shunpoed all the way to the Kuchiki Manor.

Rukia looked at Byakuya with a questioning expression. Byakuya just moved over to Rukia and kissed her passionately and deeply. He wanted to kiss her in front of Ichigo, but he knew that if he did that, Ichigo would gossip about it.

But never mind that idiot, he's gone for now. And Byakuya wanted to enjoy the moment.

Rukia wanted the same thing. She loves Byakuya with all of her being now that all she wants to do is be with him.

"I love you too much that it's too much to bear." Rukia whispered into Byakuya's ear when they broke the kiss.

"Is that a bad thing?" Byakuya asked in an amusing tone.

"No, not at all. It's just that if I lose you from battle… I don't-"Rukia started when she got cut off by Byakuya.

"Shh, you won't lose me at all. Just because the manga says that I'm in a comatose, doesn't mean that I'm copying what they decide do to me." Byakuya said.

Seriously, don't ask me where he got that from, only Kami knows.

Rukia giggled and hugged him. "Thanks for the unnecessary explanation. I already know that you're strong." Rukia said softly and listened to his heartbeat.

"Hn. Nice opinion." Byakuya said sarcastically.

"Oh, whatever, Byakuya!" Rukia said with amusement.

Byakuya chuckled as they held hands and went to their rooms for the day.

**I know, short chapter.**

**I have a good reason, SCHOOL!**

**And I started my ANIME MUSCIAL!**

**Check it out if you want.**

**Review me and tell me what I should do next with the loveable couple!**

**I don't anything in mind right now! -_-;**

**Or else, I'm ending it now!**

**Until then, SEE YA!**


	8. Broken Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**This is my first Bleach story, so don't expect it to be too good!**

**I'm heartbroken that the Naruto fans are so rude to me; at least the Bleach ones are nice to keep me going! :)**

**Characters are a bit OOC, but it's just a fanfic, UNDERSTOOD!?**

**Okay, onto the story….**

_The Man in My Heart_

_Chapter Eight: Broken Friendship_

Ah! A brand new day shined upon Seireitei and everyone was waking up. Some were happy, frustrated, angry, sad and annoyed that they all had to go to work.

That's right people, **_work…_**

Most people don't like to work in such a beautiful, sunny day! Probably because when the sun is out so brightly, the bosses get a little temperamental that they have to work their butts off.

Certainly, Rangiku Matsumoto has to deal with the cold-blooded captain of Squad 10. We know that Toshiro Hitsugaya hates the boiling sun. Because, he's short and short-tempered…hehe…

Meanwhile, Byakuya woke up from his dream. Man, that dream was a pretty violent one. Let's just say that the dream is about a beaten Ichigo and a triumphed Byakuya.

Byakuya took a shower, put on his clothes, and sat on his black mini desk with a large 30-inch mirror placed in front of him.

He was still a little tired from his early wake up call, so he brushed his hair a bit slower than usual.

While he was in the middle of brushing his hair, Byakuya heard a little giggle coming from behind. He looked at the mirror and noticed that Rukia was in his room, amused at the sight.

Byakuya had an annoyed look on his face and Rukia started to laugh.

"Are you done being amused yet?" Byakuya asked with annoyance.

Rukia stopped laughing but still had a huge grin on her face. "No, but look at you! You look like a baby who wants his MOMMY to help him get his hair done." Rukia replied as she started laughing…again.

Byakuya sighed and let go of the hairbrush. 'Boy, does he have a bad hair day or something?' thought Rukia as she kept laughing.

"Can you at least stop the laughing? You're giving me a headache." Byakuya said roughly.

Rukia stopped her laughing and walked over behind him and grabbed the hair brush from Byakuya's hand.

"Let me help you." Rukia insisted softly as she began brushing Byakuya's silky hair.

Byakuya calmly relaxed under the woman's touch on his hair. 'She would make a good wife' He thought. 'Wait, it's too early to start thinking about this.' Byakuya sighed in content.

When Rukia was done, she picked up the kenseikans and placed them all in the right place.

Once that was over with, she leaned into Byakuya's chest and embraced him. She's in love with him, so she can't help it if she's near him.

Byakuya's arms sneaked around her waist and held onto her.

And they ended kissing passionately. Byakuya grabbed Rukia behind her thighs and placed her on his desk. They kept kissing when a knock came from the rice-paper door.

"Byakuya-sama, breakfast is ready." Said a servant.

Byakuya broke the kiss and replied, "Thanks, I'll be there."

Sound of footsteps faded away as Byakuya looked at Rukia apologetically and placed her onto the floor.

"Sorry for being too fast." Byakuya said in a bit of shame.

Rukia smiled and sweetly replied, "It's okay. I was doing it too."

Byakuya took Rukia's hand and lead her to the dining room so they can have breakfast.

_In the World of the Living_

Meanwhile with Ichigo, he was at school sitting in his desk.

Orihime walked over to him and asked, "Do you know where Rukia is?"

Ichigo tensed at hearing that name, now he felt guilty after thinking about what he did to the woman who he loved before.

Orihime tilted her head to the side and asked again, "Where is she, Ichigo?"

Uryuu and Chad came by and were curious as well. "Yeah Ichigo, where's Rukia?" asked Uryuu.

Ichigo was about reply when Renji appeared out of nowhere.

Ichigo was surprised. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!" Shouted Ichigo.

Renji had a serious expression on his face. "Rukia won't be here anytime soon and I'm hoping never for you in a million years."

Orihime was shocked. "But why? Why is she not coming back?" Orihime asked in worry because that'll mean that she'd be losing a friend.

Uryuu was suspicious about Ichigo. "What did you do, Ichigo?" Uryuu asked seriously.

Ichigo looked at Orihime and said in guilt, "She saw us, Orihime. She saw us last Friday."

Orihime's eyes widen after he said that. 'Oh no, Rukia will never forgive me!' She thought in grief and shame.

Uryuu was now enraged to see such a sorrowful face on one of his friends. "What the hell did you do Ichigo?!" Uryuu shouted.

"LOOK, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! I'LL HANDLE IT!" Ichigo shouted back into Uyruu's face.

"I highly doubt that you'll ever get her back. After all, you broke her heart too much, Ichigo. I thought you were better than that. This is not a mission to eliminate hollows, this is an emotional problem, and obviously, you're terrible at solving problems like this, especially if it's your problem." Renji spoke with anger behind his voice.

Ichigo was now as guilty as hell. He'd never felt this feeling since his mom died.

Then, something came onto him.

Ichigo looked at Renji and asked suspiciously, "How did you know all of this?"

Renji turned his head to the window as he explained. "After I sent you back to the world of the living… Captain Kuchiki told me all of this."

_Flashback_

"RENJI! LET GO OF ME NOW!" Ichigo shouted at the red-head.

"Sorry, Ichigo. But Captain _and_ Rukia ordered it. If those two ordered me to do this, I'll happily do it for them. Besides, they both have very bad tempers lately." Renji explained as he quickly closed the gates.

When Renji landed in Soul Society, he immediately saw a hell butterfly and let it land on his finger.

Byakuya wanted to meet him in the Kuchiki Manor where his private office was there.

Shuuhei landed behind him and looked at the hell butterfly in curiosity. "What's the message, Renji?" Shuuhei asked in wonder.

Renji let the butterfly go as he spoke. "Captain Kuchiki wants me in his office now."

Shuuhei felt a little disappointed, but left that aside. "You can go, Renji. I mean, we can have a drink some other time." He said.

Renji turned his and said, "Thanks a lot, Shuuhei." As he shunpoed away to the Kuchiki Manor.

When Renji got there, he was greeted by some of the servants.

One of the servants said "Oh, you must be Lieutenant Abarai. Follow me; I'll take you to Byakuya-sama."

Renji followed the servant when they stopped in front of rice-paper doors. "Byakuya-sama, Lieutenant Abarai is here." The servant said.

"Thanks, you can go now." Said a monotone voice from behind of the doors.

The servant left and Renji went into the dark room. Inside was Byakuya in his black night kimono without his essentials, including the well-known kenseikans.

Renji was a bit surprised to see Byakuya dressed like this, but went back to business.

"Is there something wrong, Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked.

"Yes, it's concerning about Rukia." Byakuya answered in his serious voice.

That got Renji's attention. "What's wrong with Rukia?! Did something happen to her?! Tell me, Captain!" Renji said loudly in worry.

Byakuya closed his eyes and said, "I know that you're worried about her, but can you at least keep your voice down. You'll wake up everyone in here."

Renji sat down on a mat and bowed. "My apology, Captain. Please continue."

Byakuya opened his eyes as he began to speak.

"I'm going to ask you to keep Ichigo away from Rukia." Byakuya said in an orderly way.

"May I ask why, Captain?" Renji asked in concern.

"I was just going to that part" Byakuya said as he continued. "Three days ago before Ukitake left, Rukia came crying into her office where Ukitake was organizing his stuff." Renji's eyes tensed from the crying part. "After you left the office, Ukitake told me what happened to Rukia."

Renji's eyes were full of wonder and worry. "What happened to her?" He asked.

"…Rukia witnessed Ichigo with that Inoue girl." Byakuya said as Renji's eyes widen in shock.

"In other words, Ichigo cheated on Rukia" Byakuya concluded.

Renji was secretly in rage. He couldn't believe that Ichigo would cheat on Rukia, the girl who changed him into the hero of Seireitei.

Renji looked up to Byakuya with determine in his eyes. "I'll keep both of them away from each other, even if it causes my life."

Byakuya closed his eyes and calmly smiled small, proud that he has a lieutenant who's so loyal.

"Thanks, Renji Abarai…"

_End of Flashback_

"And that is why I'm seeing you right now. This will be the last time I'll help you. You've been a hero to us all, but you've hurt one person to hundreds of people in Seireitei. Rukia was like a replica of the Queen of Spirits, everyone in the Thirteen Court Guards Squads knew and liked her! And I'll never let you ever hurt her again!" Renji spoke loudly with anger in his eyes and a deadly tone.

Their reactions were exposed in front of the whole world to see. Orihime had tears in her eyes that she ran out of the room, Chad was shocked and followed Orihime to comfort her; Uryuu was enraged about the fact that Ichigo caused all of the trouble for people, and Ichigo felt even worse than his feeling from his mother's death. If he had known all of this, he would've not kiss Orihime and started to go further.

Renji sighed and walked to leave when he stopped at the door. "My last words to you as a friend, Ichigo… Stay away from Rukia." Renji said with a warning tone as he left the world of the living.

_In Soul Society_

Byakuya and Rukia went inside of the Sixth Division's office.

"Where is that lieutenant of mine?" Byakuya asked in annoyance.

"How am I supposed to know? I've been distracted by you." Rukia stated with a smirk.

Byakuya sat at his desk and dragged Rukia with him, making her end up sitting on his lap.

"Byakuya! What are you doing?!" Rukia screeched in surprise.

Byakuya looked at her and smirked. "Nothing" he said as he started working on his paperwork, with his lover on his lap.

For the whole 1 hour, Rukia admired her lover working while being on his lap.

After the hour, Byakuya was done with the work and looked up to Rukia with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Ready for the next lesson?" Byakuya said cockily.

Rukia rolled her eyes and moved the chair in front of the desk and placed it beside Byakuya and sat there.

"Whatever Nii-sama." Rukia said as she began to prepare herself for the work.

Byakuya chuckled at the sight and began teaching Rukia about giving missions.

**That's all for now people!**

**Whew! Five hours spending on working my longest chapter so far.**

**You guys are lucky that I didn't have homework today.**

**I'll try to finish the next chapter tomorrow, promise!**

**Until then, SEE YA!**


	9. Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**This is my first Bleach story, so don't expect it to be too good!**

**Sorry I was late, I had to deal with my life too, ya know!**

**Also, get prepared because this is my first fighting scene, so please be nice to me. I've already suffered enough. :'(**

**Characters are a bit OOC, but it's just a fanfic, UNDERSTOOD!?**

**Okay, onto the story….**

_The Man in My Heart_

_Chapter Nine: Training_

Renji returned from the World of the Living. He immediately was on his way to the Sixth Division, just to make sure that his captain wasn't in a foul mood and give him a bundle of paperwork.

And he knows that his captain can give him up to millions of paperwork if he wanted to, but lucky for him, its limit is up to only hundreds.

Either way, it's a lot. And nobody likes a lot of works, unless they're workaholics.

Just from thinking about that, Renji hurried on to his office as fast as he could. He busted into the room and saw Rukia frowning and Byakuya…wait! Was he smiling?!

Renji just stood there, shocked to death to see that his captain, the ice prince, was actually _smiling!_

Byakuya noticed his lieutenant at the door way as his smile disappeared from the world's eyes. "What are you staring at, Abarai? You know that you're going to catch a fly if you keep that mouth of yours open." Byakuya stated with just an expressionless face.

Renji blushed as red as his hair as he closed his mouth with Rukia laughing at him. "Oh wow, Renji! You look pathetic like that!" Rukia exclaimed as she kept laughing. That only got Renji to blush more and Byakuya's desire to laugh with her grows.

"Stop teasing me! I swear to god, I'll cut that mouth out of you anytime now if you don't stop laughing!" Renji shouted with embarrassment. Renji was trying to get Rukia to stop laughing, but he only got her laughing even more and Byakuya glaring murder at him as Byakuya said, "I'd like to see you try, Abarai."

Renji gulped and just watched Rukia laughing shamefully.

When Rukia stopped laughing, she looked at Renji with curiously. "Where did you come from, Renji?" She asked.

"I would also like to know where you've been, Abarai." Byakuya stated.

Renji was sweating in the back of his head as he chuckled nervously. He didn't want Rukia to blow up about Ichigo. Otherwise, he'll be dealing with two hot-tempered Kuchikis.

Man! He had to come up with some excuse so she'll never think about that carrot-head!

'C'mon, Renji! Think of something! Anything!' Renji thought as he shook his head to suppress the stress.

"I'm waiting, Abarai…" Byakuya said with impatience, even if he kind of already knew where he went.

"W-well… I forgot to clean my house last night, and I overslept…" Renji replied with uneasiness.

Both Kuchiki knew that he was lying. Rukia was suspicious while Byakuya was hoping that his lieutenant would just come up with a better excuse so Rukia could stop being curious. After all, he is the one who told Renji about the incident.

"I don't think you cleaned your house last night, Renji. And also, you never clean up _anything_ unless it's an order from someone older than you." Rukia stated with suspicion.

'Oh crap! What other excuse can I make up?!' Renji thought with fear and stress as he imagined an angered Rukia with Senbonzakura's petal chasing after him across all of Seireitei.

Renji pretended to groan in defeat. "Aw, okay Rukia. You got me. I actually stopped by the 11th Division because Rangiku wanted to have a chat before Captain Hitsugaya came by for the day." Renji acted with a frown on his face.

Rukia seemed satisfied with the answer. "Oh, okay…"

Byakuya acted as if he was disappointed as he walked over to the door. He turned his head to Renji. "I expect you to finish all the work by sunset, Abarai." He said as a groan from Renji filled the room. "Come on, Rukia. We're going to start training." Byakuya said before leaving the room as Rukia stood from her seat and quickly followed her beloved.

Renji sighed in relief as he began to work on his pile of paperwork.

_Meanwhile in the Sixth Division's Training Grounds_

The Kuchikis entered the training grounds to see that the balconies were filled with the 6th and the 13th Division newbie and old members, here to see their leaders duel for the first time.

How they got there? Byakuya sent hell butterflies to send the invitation. And he also wanted Rukia to show her abilities in front of an audience. Very unusual from the emotionless captain, but he also wanted _both_ of them to get used to it.

Besides, it's never too late to try something new, right?

Whispers filled the area as Byakuya lead Rukia to the middle of the field and positioned himself. Rukia noticed and went into her position and waited for the first move.

Byakuya shunpoed to her as both of their swords clashed.

Rukia jumped back and took her palm out to summon her kido. "Hado #31: Shakkaho!" Rukia exclaimed as a giant red ball charged to Byakuya.

Byakuya dodged the attack as he shunpoed up to the sky and pointed his finger at his target to summon another kido. "Hado #4: Byakurai!" he shouted out as lightning came out towards Rukia.

Rukia shunpoed to Byakuya and swords kept clashing until they pushed one another as they landed on their feet. Rukia charged and was about to swing her sword at her target when Byakuya shunpoed behind her.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui!" Byakuya summoned his best Hado kido as blue flames blasted the next eight walls, instantly damaging Division Five, Four, and Three's training grounds as well.

In result, it looked like Rukia was long gone, but not really. Rukia defended herself using her zanpakuto. "Some no mai: Tsukishiro!" She shouted as a large pillar of ice formed before her and Byakuya.

Byakuya was a little surprised to see the pillar as he began to wonder where Rukia was. Rukia shunpoed from behind and summoned a kido meant to capture and conquer the duel. "Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro" She said silently as yellow beams caught Byakuya captive from being distracted.

Byakuya was very surprised of Rukia's speed of thinking at the moment. He knew that she was capable of the moves with opponents, but never from him.

As Byakuya was looking at himself in captive, Rukia shunpoed in front of him with Sode no Shirayuki pointing just below his chin and towards his neck.

Both of them were panting silently as the audience had faces of shock and surprise.

Rukia smirked with a hint of victory in her eyes. "Well, how was I, Nii-sama?" She said cockily. Byakuya just looked down at her with a dark smirk. "Did you really think I would fall for a trick like that?" He said mysteriously as deadly cherry blossom began to break the kido as Byakuya broke free.

Byakuya placed the blade in front of his face and silently called out, "Scatter, Senbonzakura!"

Two beams of deadly cherry blossom charged to Rukia. Rukia shunpoed to sky to avoid that attack and summoned, "Bakudo #9: Geki!"

Byakuya now was totally trapped in this kido. There was no way out unless it's by the caster's desire. He knew that there was no other choice but waits for the next move or call for the end of duel.

Rukia kept this kido a secret from Byakuya so he wouldn't figure a way to escape the kido and she wanted Byakuya to be proud of her. And so far, she did make him proud…she just doesn't know it.

Byakuya's eyes widen in surprised and in the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do in battle.

Rukia landed in front of him with an innocent smile at him. "Battle ends now" She said loud enough so the audience would hear.

The whole area was silent when several seconds passed when the audience cheered of appreciation for the performance. Byakuya still had the shocked face when Rukia broke the kido and freed him.

Rukia walked towards him, with the smile still on her face and hugged him.

The audience was in awe of the scene in front of them. Some were like "Oh, Captain Kuchiki is too cool to be hugged by a girl" and others were like, "Aw, a match made in heaven."

Byakuya was truly in paradise right now. He even wondered if this was a dream. He hugged her back and whispered to her ear, "I'm so proud of you, beloved. I've never doubted you."

Rukia had tears of happiness in her eyes. That's all she wanted to hear from the last decades. "Thanks, Byakuya."

**That's all people!**

**Sorry for the crappy chapter and the long wait, but I'll be graduating by the end of the month!**

**Hell ya! Bye-Bye to Middle School!**

**And HELLO TO HIGH SCHOOL!**

** Also, I still have to do a few projects to finish… DARN IT!**

**Well, I'll try to get the next chapter soon but I also have a very busy summer with both of my separated parent from different cities.**

**Until then, SEE YA!**

**(I would really appreciate you wishing me luck, if so, LOVE YA! XD)**


	10. Hopeless

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**This is my first Bleach story, so don't expect it to be too good!**

**Sorry I was late, I had to deal with my life too, ya know!**

**Characters are a bit OOC, but it's just a fanfic, UNDERSTOOD!?**

**Okay, onto the story….**

_The Man in My Heart_

_Chapter Ten: Hopeless _

Byakuya and Rukia bowed to the audience that was cheering in appreciation for the show. Rukia smiled and waved at them as if she was on the red carpet with her co-star lover. Byakuya was deeply pleased with the sight. The last time he ever felt this way was when it was his wedding ceremony with Hisana.

Byakuya leaned a little to Rukia's ear and whispered to her softly, "You look glorious. Must've been from me being too soft on you."

Rukia smirked at him and instantly replies, "We'll see about next time, I'll surely beat you one day." Byakuya smirked back as he said, "Quite confident, I see. Well don't be so sure, I was just giving you a hint of what I'm capable of, my dear."

All of a sudden, the head captain, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, appeared behind the two lovers with a glare as Soi-Fon and Shinji Hirako were in tow.

The head captain's spiritual pressure sent chills down to Rukia's spine in slight fear while it sent Byakuya to mentally roll his eyes in annoyance.

Want to know why? Well, this old man always give him _PAPERWORK_, sent him the craziest lieutenant ever, accused him for breaking their "precious" captain haori, and making him do all the work while he just sits around in his office. Not that anyone should know about it.

Yamamoto glare at them harden as both Kuchiki turned around to face him. "What in the name of Kami made you fools destroy about 5 divisions' training ground! In result, you idiots interrupted your colleagues' time to work!" The head captain raged out as Byakuya sweat dropped from the insults. Rukia was officially scared that she quickly hid behind Byakuya.

Remembering one of the statements in wonder, Byakuya and Rukia looked to their left and saw that there was a huge trail of broken walls and all the way to the First Division. There were also slight pieces of cherry blossom petals and crystal ice on the trail as well.

The audience all had their jaws dropped from the bizarre sight before them. They have been distracted over the fight that they had never realized about the attacks bursting into walls.

Byakuya was not one to bow down to the head captain unless necessary. And this is one of those times that is when he would not bow down and apologize for. After all, the repairs are all _cheap _to him.

"So what of it, Head Captain?" Byakuya asked as if he didn't see anything that was _that _wrong.

Right when Byakuya said that, a fiery aura was sensed around the head captain. Everyone backed off a little as they were frightened to witness the wrath of the Head Captain Yamamoto, which includes Rukia and Shinji. Soi-Fon and Byakuya were the only ones who were calm enough to just wait for Yamamoto's temper to blow up.

"YOU INSOLENT BRAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU'VE MADE?! NOW I HAVE TO REPAIR ALL OF THIS BECAUSE OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS!" Raged out the head captain as all of the witnesses were scared to their pants off.

Byakuya just wiped his nose so he could clean the saliva from Yamamoto's spitting while screaming at him off his face. "Please excuse this to me. After all, the repairs are all cheap and easy to fix." He said too calmly for anyone's liking.

That statement only made Yamamoto angrier. "Captain Kuchiki, did you dare think that I was going to let this slide? You should've known by now that when you damage something, you have to pay it back with equal value. This place has been built for at least more than a millennium and was cherished by the Soul King and Gokei 13. So in other words, you may have to spend at least more than a million for each year. And that is close to a trillion." Yamamoto explained with seriousness.

Byakuya, in a very unusual way, scoffed and said,"And what? I can get that fixed in a blink of an eye. I have more money than you expected. So the case is close and you can all just relax now."

Now everyone was shocked, even the head captain. Have this Kuchiki been saving money, or was he just saying that to get out of the hook? But with that serious look in his eyes, it tells Yamamoto that he wasn't lying.

Yamamoto sighed in annoyance and relief. "Very well, Captain Kuchiki. I'll leave it all to you. But in one condition." He declared and warned.

"And what is that condition?" Asked Byakuya with patience and slight curiously.

"You'll let me pay one-third of the price. I don't want you losing most of your money on something that I find unnecessary."

"Aw, does the Head Captain have the heart to be concerned about one of his pawns?" Byakuya joked with amusement and a smirk that gave everyone shivers down the spine.

Yamamoto however, was not affected by the smirk. He knew that smirk for a long time. That smirk had been passed from generations to generations, and it annoyed him greatly. But at the same time, Yamamoto knew that the Kuchiki Clan in the Gokei 13 is very loyal and dependable.

"Hmph. As if, Kuchiki." Yamamoto turned to the crowd and ordered them, "Everyone, get back to your place and get working!" And in a flash, everyone was gone. Well, all except Rukia, Soi-Fon, Shinji, Byakuya and Yamamoto.

"Well, I better be off. Come along, Soi-Fon." Yamamoto said as he and Soi-Fon shunpoed away.

Shinji had a huge smirk on his face. "Well, dear Rukia. Its looks like you need to take care of some things with your brother." Shinji said with amusement. "Can you handle that all alone, dear?"

Rukia blushed in embarrassment as she tried to speak when Byakuya interrupted. "Rukia can do what she pleases. She has nothing to do with this. If she wants to help, then she'll do it. And about her handling it, she needs more than just a trillion to make her fall in stress. As long as I'm here, she'll be fine and will not be worried."

Shinji was quite shocked to hear those words from the cold-blooded captain himself. He had heard the rumors that the Kuchiki's relationship was distance. Smiling to himself, he turned to leave as he said "You two are hopeless." And he left in a flash.

Rukia's blush deepened when Byakuya said all of that. Boy, was she blessed! She kept on thinking to herself as Byakuya surprised her when he carried her in bridal style and shunpoed to Rukia's office and locked the door.

After Byakuya did all that, he kissed Rukia passionately to show his affection. Rukia was too slow to know what was happening, but fell into the passion. A few minutes of just being in each other's arms, Byakuya broke the silence.

"Rukia, where did you learn that kido? I've heard of it, but I never thought that you were capable of learning it." Byakuya asked softly.

Rukia sighed. With her secret kido exposed, there was no option but to tell him. "I learned it from reading some books. I did some extra training without anyone knowing and one day, I accomplished wielding it. Ichigo was the only one who saw me in action when we were fighting with a hollow. Well, until now." She explained.

Byakuya had a hurt look in his eyes. He just found out today that his lover had a secret kido and kept it from him, but did the kido in action in front of another. The thought alone made him feel regret for ignoring her from the past 50 years.

Rukia noticed the look right away and embraced the offended Byakuya with comfort. "You didn't let me finish. I did that in front of Ichigo because I needed to do that, since at that time, I lost Sode no Shirayuki. I kept the kido a secret because first of all, I thought that you didn't acknowledge me, and second is that, I promised myself that if I duel you one day, I'll expose it to impress you and to get you to acknowledge me for the first time back then. And besides, that hollow was about to kill that foolish boy anyway." Rukia explained as she admired the beauty before her with a soft smile on her face.

Byakuya finally looked up with a pleased expression in his eyes. "But my dear, you've already impressed me with everything about you. I didn't need you to push yourself to the limit, and thanks for trying at least." He said as he continued. "I admit that I was a total idiot back then and I know that you forgave me for that. Also, I still would've loved you even if you were just a mere soul reaper with no title in the beginning. I love you and only you from now on."

They both smiled at each other and embraced again.

**I'm really sorry for the long wait, but can I help it?**

**No, not really since my father is annoying the hell outta me!**

**And SUMMER'S HERE! AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!**

**I hate summer, I have to handle the heat, bugs biting me, and I had to drink 8 bottles of water every single day!**

**But that's not important.**

**Again, I can't post another chapter for a long time because of the prepartations that I have to take before High School. Sure I'm smart, but I'm not fit…**

**Oh well, I have to go now.**

**Until then, SEE YA!**


	11. You are My Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**This is my first Bleach story, so don't expect it to be too good!**

**Terribly sorry for the long wait! I had a lot of homework! :"(**

**And sorry to burst your bubble, but this is the last chapter! **

**I simply can't think of anymore ideas for this story and high school is wrecking my brain!**

**So please, read this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading the story!**

_The Man in My Heart_

_Chapter Eleven: You are My Life _

**_Two Years Later_**

At the end of the day with tiring work, Renji, Matsumoto, Shuuhei, and with Izuru being dragged by them, were all running for their lives from their enraged and annoyed captains as they went fast to get drinking. Almost everyone in Seireitei could hear them that they also decided to go back home. After all, it was almost time to go home anyway.

Byakuya twisted one of his eyebrows in annoyance. Abarai better finish the paperwork that he was assigned to do. Otherwise, Byakuya will make sure that he will get a painful beating.

Meanwhile with Rukia, she shook her head as she heard the panicking screaming of the four well-known and insane lieutenants. Sooner or later, they will have to learn how to be _mature_. And so far, no progress will tell that they will _ever_ learn.

Sighing in defeat, she organized all of her work and left the office for the day. She walked until she reached the entrance of the Sixth's office. Smiling to herself, she barged into the room and jumped into Byakuya's lap, in results, surprised him to death.

Byakuya was just about to yell at the intruder when Rukia landed on his lap as his eyes widen in surprise. He looked at Rukia, who was giggling, and glared at her cold.

"What the hell made you come up with this crazy idea? I thought you had matters." Byakuya said with a hint of disappointment.

Rukia ignored his glare and kissed him. "I wanted to have a little more fun today. After all, this is the last day of the week. And I want to spend the whole weekend with you."

Byakuya raised his eyebrows with a knowing smirk, "Oh really? "

"Yeah, so what of it?" Rukia inquired.

"Well, I've been planning on taking you to dinner tonight," Byakuya stated, "Is that alright?"

Rukia blushed, "Since it's coming from you, then it's always okay."

Byakuya smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Then, I'll see you tonight," he said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh! And by the way, the maid had set up your choice of clothing for the night," Byakuya pointed out, "See you then," and Byakuya left the room.

Rukia stared at the door in awe. Two of her happiest years in her life and she still doesn't believe that she's with the man in her heart.

During these two years, everybody knew about their relationship and congratulated them. When Ukitake arrived back from his vacation, he was not surprised, but he was truly happy for his little lietetnaut Kenpachi was sort of bugging Byakuya at first, but he stopped after a few months. Renji kind of knew that and was happy for them. The rest of their friends from the world of the living were okay with it, except for the fact that Ichigo was regretting ever cheating on Rukia. So, they were an accepted couple.

Remembering that she had to get ready, Rukia quickly ran home and changed into a silky white kimono with cherry blossom and snowflakes on it. It has been her favorite since the kimono was a birthday gift from Byakuya last year.

Rukia tied up the pink obi around her waist and combed her hair down. Once she was done, she looked at the mirror and smiled, knowing that Byakuya would appreciate her beauty.

A knock went on her door and Rukia opened it after placing her comb down on the desk.

Byakuya appeared as the door opened. He was wearing a blue and silver kimono and a black hakama. Rukia blushed at the sight as she said softly, "You look handsome."

Byakuya studied Rukia's appearance and smiled, "You look beautiful," he complimented, "Perhaps I'm very lucky guy tonight."

Rukia giggled and embraced him, "Or maybe that I'm the lucky one."

They both smiled at each other as they broke the embrace. Byakuya took Rukia's hand and lead her to a wild field of cherry blossoms.

Rukia looked around with a smile on her face. "You still remember that moment?"

Byakuya held her hand, "How could I not?" Byakuya said, "That was one of the most precious days of my life."

Rukia smirked, "Yeah, it was on your birthday last year and you thought I vanished out of thin air," she mentioned, "You got so worried that you searched the whole Seireitei and couldn't find me until midnight, which happened to be right here."

Byakuya glanced and smiled at that memory; he was working at his office when one of his servants said that Rukia was missing. Byakuya was so worried that he took the whole day off just to find his beloved midget. It wasn't until midnight that he found Rukia's spiritual energy and followed it to this field of cherry blossoms. He saw her on the middle of the field with her best kimono on (which happened to be the same one that she's wearing now) and greeted him "Happy Birthday, Byakuya."

You don't want to know what happened next. It kind of involves both of them in Byakuya's bedroom. (*blushing as hard as a tomato*)

Byakuya went back into reality and walked with Rukia to a little picnic set under the biggest tree.

Rukia was curious. "What is this doing here?" She looked at Byakuya in surprise, "Did you plan this?"

Byakuya smiled, "Yes, I thought it might enlightened the mood."

Rukia kissed him and seated herself beside him. On the set was spaghetti and meatballs.

"Where did you get this?" Rukia asked out of curiously.

"I got the advice from that Inoue girl," Byakuya answered, "I didn't know any type of food for the romantic terms, so I asked for advice."

Rukia laughed in disbelief while Byakuya sweat dropped.

"Sorry, it's just that we've been dating for two years and yet you still don't know how to be romantic!" Rukia exclaimed.

Byakuya smiled with no shame or embarrassment. Just as long as Rukia was happy and smiling, nothing matters to Byakuya.

Rukia stopped laughing and twirled her fork in the spaghetti. She took it towards Byakuya's mouth. "Say 'ah" Rukia cooed to him.

Byakuya smirked and ate the pasta. Then, it was his turn to do the same with Rukia. They did it for quite a while until the last pile of spaghetti.

Both Rukia and Byakuya picked up their forks and together, they caught one piece of spaghetti that connected their lips. They kissed passionately as they finished the pasta.

Several seconds passed and they both pulled away from lack of air.

"I love you, my love," Byakuya whispered lovely.

"I love you too," Rukia replied back softly.

Byakuya stood up and helped his lady up to walk to the shining lake. Rukia admired the lake with contentment in her eyes. What she didn't know was that Byakuya was kneeling on one leg before her.

Rukia, who was still oblivious to Byakuya's position, asked, "Isn't it a beautiful sight, Byaku-?!" As she turned her head to face Byakuya, she was shocked to see Byakuya kneeling before her.

Byakuya looked directly at Rukia's shocked eyes and smiled. He took her hand and began to speak.

"Rukia, my dear, I don't know what would happen if I didn't find you. Maybe I would've been miserable for the rest of my life because of Hisana's death. I'm glad that I met your sister, because she led me to you. You made me experience the things I've been through with your sister again. You made me another reason to live. You helped me to find a second chance in love. I will forever be faithful to you. I want to protect you and keep you happy for the rest of eternity. What I am trying to say is, will you do the honor of...marrying me?" Byakuya asked with love and passion.

Rukia had some tears of happiness as she bent down and hugged Byakuya tightly, "YES! A thousand times, YES!"

Byakuya smiled in pure happiness and laughed with her as he inserted the ring on Rukia's finger.

As the years progressed, Byakuya and Rukia got married. They had many adventures during missions. They were supported by their friends until the end. They also had three children, a son named Hokori, a daughter named Sakura, and another son named Josho.

For as long as they live, Rukia will always have Byakuya, _The Man in Her Heart…_

**The End**

**FINALLY! I'm done with it!**

**Sorry if you were expecting more of it, but I just had to finish the story because I like to get things done.**

**Oh! Here's the meaning of their children's names:**

**Hokori- Pride**

**Sakura- Cherry Blossoms**

**Josho- Rising **

**Anyway, I might consider doing a companion one-shot from this story.**

**If I don't have too much homework!**

**Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**Until then, SEE YA!**


End file.
